An Unbelievable Mess G1 Rated T
by SilveringDeath
Summary: In the raging wars against the Autobots, Starscream finds himself alone, and feeling greif while in the protective care of the Autobots. How he got there, Starscream didn't know.


An Unbelievable Mess G1

=*=*=*=_Description_=*=*=*=

In the raging wars against the Autobots, Starscream finds himself alone, and feeling greif while in the protective care of the Autobots. How he got there, Starscream didn't know.

=*=*=*=_Warning_=*=*=*=

Character death, TF Language, Violence

Not appropriate for all readers

=*=*=*=_Times_=*=*=*=

Astrosecond- 1 second

Breem- 1 minute

Cycle- 1 hour

Orn- 1 day

Chapter 1

War, an unmistakable and harming thing. It changed mechs, some who were once nice and caring became no more. The violence is something that no one should have to deal with, that no one deserves to be included in it.

Starscream was confused, once a valuable scientist, got him skills to think twice, and learn from mistakes. This war changed him from peacefulness and enjoyment in learning, to hating and wanting power, vengeance, and most of all, revenge.

He wanted Megatron gone, taken from the throne. the decepticons needed a new leader, one with power to give them freedom. Starscream believed he had that kind of power, once.

A powerful shot from a plasma cannon snapped him from his daydream, the autobot Bumblebee shot right beside his spark chamber.

"Don't think I won't aim a little to the right" The mini bot declared nervously, stealing a slight glance over his shoulder.

So the 'bot thought he could fool him into believing the half bit. The way Bumblebee was acting, Starscream knew that he doesn't have backup. "You wouldn't even have the spark to, all autobots are just so soft in the spark. It makes me wonder how you all could have possibly survived this long."

Starscream's attempt to rile up the half bit was successful. "You want to know who has a soft spark!" The fragged up 'bot yelled, "Megatron, that's who. He doesn't even have the spark to extinguish yours!"

Starscream laughed an evil, low pitched laugh. "For once, autobot, we actually agree on one thing!" The laughter continued, "But, you have to watch your tongue, things could get ugly."

Starscream quickly aimed his most recent weapon the Null Ray, towards the autobot's spark. Within a breem the autobot's optics went dark and Starscream was alone once more.

Megatron: Starscream, report.

Starscream: Lord Megatron, nothing other than the odd autobot, or in the case bumblebee.

Megatron: Well did you destroy him?

Starscream: The autobot's spark was extinguished, his frame, damaged beyond repair.

Megatron: Good work Starscream, return to base, we want to attack the autobots,

Megatron out.

All the way back! Oh well, at least he will be occupied by ripping autobot sparks out of their shells soon enough.

The flight back was quick. Like always, Starscream returned to Megatron waiting for him, but this time, Megatron wanted to attack. Excitement vibrated through him like it was high grade, though, he doubted that he would get any afterwards.

"Starscream, the seekers are required for this battle, for any air strikes and air support. This battle will be a long and very important one, I want to make sure you seekers are prepared, this will be one for you." Megatron explained quickly, wanting the victory very much.

Starscream walked to the seekers HQ, seeing that Thundercracker and Skywarp, his brothers were fighting, probably about something stupid. "Starscream!" Skywarp whined, "Thundercracker won't let me have the remote!"

"I won't let you have it because you just want to watch Snakes on a Plane! The movie is stupid and boring!" Thundercracker thundered, "I want to continue watching Super Eight!"

"Snakes on a Plane isn't boring!" Skywarp howled in anger, "It's the best movie ever! And it's chilling."

"Enough!" Starscream yelled, "Thundercracker, give me the remote."

When Thundercracker didn't budge, "Now!" he commanded. Thundercracker reluctantly got up off the couch and gave the remote to Starscream.

Starscream looked pleased, and then turned the TV off and put the remote in his subspace. "You two act like little sparklings, learn to at least get along and you may have this (meaning the remote) back. Until then you must get off your lazy afts and get some slag done. Also, Megatron wishes to have us in a very important attack, so don't slack off or pull shit when he calls for an air strike or else I will get Hook to dismantle you for spare parts!"

Starscream left the room for the other seekers to follow, they did. Once all decepticons were ready, they launched the attack of the era.

Chapter 2

The attack was a mistake, the Autobot, Wheeljack had recently created a flying heat seeking bomb, and sent it flying towards the seekers at incredible speed, and it seemed only a breem until it reached them.

The grounders hadn't realize the bomb until the explosion, a huge mass of white and dying shrieks of the seekers were enough for Megatron to know it was over, with his seekers taken out, he had no hope of winning the battle never less the war, "Retreat! Decepticons retreat!" his shrill voice called out, "This isn't over Prime! Mark my words!"

He saw it coming straight for him, Starscream was just about to comm-link his brothers to swerve out of air formation and avoid, but it was too late. There came a mass of white, huge blankness filled Starscream's processor. His comm-link went offline and then the sensation of falling. It hit him, the whiteness, but with it came pain, pain like no other, the pain of being exploded from the inside out. The bomb had taken all of his sensors and mods from him and it took control, making it where the anti-gravity came no more.

Then the crash, it sounded in his mind a simple clash but not as quiet, the sound made it to where he could feel it and hear it ring. It would have been fine if the volume wasn't so loud. Then, blackness appeared in his vision and then, he was gone.

"Optimus." Ratchet called, confused, "What are we searching for here? All of our 'bots are back on base."

"Ratchet, my old friend, we are searching for the decepticon seekers that Wheeljack blew out of the sky." Optimus explained, "I need to be sure they're offline, and if they aren't, they will be badly damaged, and they will be taken to the brig on base.

Ratchet nodded in understanding, nothing could have been able to be in that explosion and live, it was just impossible. Strangely though, he had just picked up an energy signal, DECEPTICON, "Prime," he warned, "Decepticon energy signal."

Starscream moaned in pain, he wished an autobot would just come and shoot him in the spark, but they were too soft. They would probably just take him to their brig and keep him prisoner. Mooaann, it is fragging hurting. Starscream quickly checked his radar for any energy signatures from Warp and Cracker... No decepticon signature found. What! He could feel Warp's arm beside his leg, he tried to move his head but the pain made him grumble.

It wasn't just the radar that proved they were offline, but the emptiness in his spark. He could no longer feel Skywarp's mischievous attitude or the seriousness emanating from Thundercracker. It hit him, he had just lost his little brothers. Pain of loss and grief welled up inside of him. It can't be, it can't be true! He wanted to join them right then and there but he heard footsteps, coming from two mechs. The even proud pace one was at was probably Optimus Prime, while the uneven skittish ones, he couldn't tell. All Starscream knew was that it was an Autobot.

"He's online." The unknown mech exclaimed, "He could still be a threat Optimus."

"No Ratchet," Optimus said in an even and "Prime" tone, "Starscream is much too injured to even hear us properly."

So the unknown mech's name was Ratchet, he was Optimus's medic wasn't he?

"G go away" Starscream muttered, "Go away or k kill meh."

The look on the two mech's faces were priceless, Starscream would've laughed or shot them if he were uninjured, but now he only groaned.

"Prime, what do you think we should do with him and the other seekers?" Ratchet wondered.

"Nohing, you should do n nohing to meh or em," Starscream spoke quite strongly for a mech who could offline any breem, "Leave em, leave tem alone or I will offlin yah. Do wat ya want wid me."

Optimus looked shocked, he wanted to question Starscream further but the mech had just fallen unconscious. "Ratchet, take him back to base?"

"Yes, if we can heal him he might just give away any information to our use. We should also take Skywarp and Thundercracker for proper funerals." Ratchet said in sorrow, it made him feel horrible and want to be able to bring any mech back to life once they moved on, even if they were decepticreeps.

Optimus picked up the now limp seeker and Skywarp; Ratchet had enough troubles with Thundercracker already. The five then started to make their way towards Iacon; no conversation was set between Optimus and Ratchet because they knew there were no words to say anyways.

"Prime! Ratchet!" Ironhide yowled, "Why on fragging earth do you two have those three decepticreeps! They should've been left where they died!"

Ratchet noticably flinched when Ironhide said died, if Optimus didn't have his arms filled with two seekers, he would have tried to comfort the medic, even if he knew he would be brushed off.

Chapter 3

Starscream woke up strapped down to a berth but no physical pain, being a former decepticon scientist; it got him panicking right away. Ratchet had just walked over and simply put his hand on Starscream's shoulder, a comforting motion that got Starscream to look up at him.

Instead of expecting anger, fear, and dislike in the poor seeker's optics, the medic saw sorrow, pain, and grief in his optics.

Starscream tried to ask something but it just managed to be a rumble of static and a pained noise. Clearly the medic had done something to his vocalizer. A deep growl rumbled through him, how the medic dare try to do anything to him! An unwanted memory slid into his mind,

/"Nohing, you should do n nohing to meh or em," Starscream spoke quite strongly for a mech who could offline any breem, "Leave em, leave them alone or I will offlin yah. Do wat ya want wid me."/

At his growl the medic turned around quickly in surprise, "Starscream, calm down, we're trying to help you."

A snarl, "Help me! All you ever did was hurt me and my brothers!" Starscream had just realized that he'd just let too much slip, the medic caught it though.

"Brothers?" The medic repeated surprised. "I just thought that you three just worked together as a trine?"

"No, we never were just a trine, you know already so might as well let the details slip. We were triplets, I was brought online first, which gave me power over them, then Thundercracker, and Skywarp. We separated at first, different occupations but still with the decepticons, I was a scientist, Thundercracker a combat fighter, and Skywarp was a communications officer apprentice." Starscream explained.

"Wow," Ratchet was amazed, "How did you all get to the seeker rank?"

Starscream sighed, "Megatron had called upon us to meet with him at a destination,"

Ooh Starscream was smart to not let Ratchet even know where.

"... So we met up and Megatron offered the seeker rank to us, we all accepted and we became seekers, most powerful as most powerful. End of story."

Ratchet seemed unsatisfied but he knew that Starscream wouldn't give away any more. So he left to do something in his office

Now that Starscream was alone, he had time to think, but all he could ever get in his head was Thundercracker and Skywarp, how he missed their pointless bickering.

Starscream removed the remote from his subspace, he sighed carefully inspecting the simple device, Warp wanted it last, and so he will have it. Sadly though, he won't be able to watch Snakes on a Plane one last time, oh how he loved that movie, how Thundercracker hated it. Starscream smirked; he would have to watch that movie one last time, also Super Eight.

Starscream frowned, he felt like he betrayed them, by letting them go and not being with them all of his life, like he vowed.

Ratchet noticed Starscream's quick changes of emotion and found himself wandering out into the bey, "Are you alright Starscream?"

Starscream was startled by his question, which seemed very odd, not suiting the mech. Maybe the loss of his brothers really had affected the mech in a way Ratchet didn't understand.

Starscream answered carefully, "I'm fine,"

Starscream's answer was strained but the emotion was to strong to be blocked, the mech was fearful, confused, guilty, sad, and grief leaked through the most. Starscream felt he had betrayed his brothers, Ratchet wondered why.

Ratchet said, "No you're not, you feel you betrayed them, and you aren't letting go, and you lost your mischievousness, and seriousness."

Suddenly Starscream bowed his head into his knees, as if trying to block away the world. "I lost it because I lost them, we were in a bond, my emotions would affect Warp's and Cracker's moods like Warp would affect Cracker and me. Cracker would affect Warp and me, we were connected Ratchet. We depended on each other, during our times of separation, we didn't need to visit each other to see how the other was doing, we have a bond. HAD a bond."

"You had a bond like no other Starscream," Ratchet explained, "Spark brothers or sisters don't have that kind of bond, they needed to actually talk to each other, not need to simply send a message through a mental link. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did without joining them. The question is, why?

"I would join them, if I could. I can't because, well I just can't." Starscream seemed to be out of words to use.

Ratchet looked down in sorrow, something was about to happen, "Starscream, would you like to have a funeral for your brothers?"

"A funeral?" Starscream suddenly seemed very angry, "I told you to leave them alone! But of course, as a soft autobot, you just have to try to bring up more pain in knowing they're gone!"

"I'm sorry," Ratchet seemed to feel true sorrow but Starscream was still mad.

"Sorry! You were the ones who killed them!" Starscream shouted, "If you think I'm ever going to forgive you for this, you're terribly mistaken!"

Ratchet frowned and left the room, Starscream was right. But it was mainly Wheeljack's fault; he created the weapon and fired out of anger. Wheeljack wasn't told to fire, nor was he told to create it, he just did.

He could understand the injured seeker's anger, Ratchet knew that Starscream knows who did it all, but he is holding against the whole faction.

All Ratchet could do was leave the tri-coloured jet to his peace now, he did everything he could to help the mech, but it wasn't enough. Starscream will most likely be offline in a couple cycles, unless Ratchet could get straight to him, the seeker was doomed.

To do the operation to save Starscream's life, he has to get permission from Optimus Prime, and Starscream. It will be easy to get Prime, but Starscream, no. Ratchet doubted that the jet's pride would even let him have an autobot help him. Ratchet sighed; it will be a long day.

Chapter 4

His brothers were gone. The emptiness in his spark proved that even more. Starscream had to get Megatron back for this! Megatron was the one who sent his seekers into the main battle. Sending them to their death, he will start the process slowly, carefully digging his hands into Megatron's chest plates, right to the spark. Starscream then would grab it and start to slowly pull it out, Megatron must pay!

After he had told them to leave his brothers, they still take them with him. The medic had then mentioned the funeral. What the frag! Why would they care? They just wanted them dead as far as Starscream was concerned. They always have the feeling to just try to help, funerals don't help! They just bring sadness to mechs, especially if the offlined warrior was the brother or sister.

I have to get out of here. But how? Starscream checked his energon amounts, too low. To escape, he will need his tanks at least 60 percent full, now they are 27 percent. I will need to raid the autobot's energon supplies to be able to get back to the Decepticon base.

With his clawed fingers, Starscream cut the ropes tying him down. He laughed evily, now all he had to do was hack into the mainframe and find where the energon storage is.

Wandering through the halls of Iacon, Starscream searched for the entrance to the energon supply. "Where could it possibly be!" Starscream growled in frustration.

Right then, an autobot started to walk down the hallway, Starscream glanced up at the mech, his frame was well built, and the ice blue optics, staring right at him. "Starscream, what are you doing here?"

"Slag," Starscream whispered, "I'm just taking a look around don't worry."

"I don't think so. Shouldn't you be in the brig?" The autobot asked, "Well if you weren't before, you will be now!"

"Oh." Starscream purred, "I don't think so."

He glanced back, wondering where all of the others were. Weren't they just behind him? He couldn't match the seeker! Even if he was injured.


End file.
